The time after the time before
by si-star-x
Summary: [Blades of Glory] Just a little piece of what might happen postBOG.


The night was cold, but it felt anything but to Jimmy. Perhaps it was warmth radiating from the heavy gold metal that hung around his delicate neck? Perhaps it was the flame in his heart that burned for the first real friendship he'd ever felt. Whatever it was, the ice that surrounded him did nothing to cool the wave of happines that he was currently riding. Unfortunately his partner was not on the same surf - he was riding a different wave.

-

"Whooo, yeah!" Chazz yelled, earning several "shhh"'s from the nurses that surrounded him. "Pump me up, ladies!" Of course, he was referring to the strong narcotics that he had practically been sobbing for ever since leaving the ice. His ankle was broken, but not severely. The doctor told him that it was lucky he'd remained upright, otherwise his whole leg might've snapped in two. Not that the dark-haired skater was phased. He couldn't focus his attention on much of anything right now; anything apart from his parter, that was. "Where's Jimmy-boy?" He asked loudly, ignoring the requests to tone down. "He needs to come get high with me!"

-

Jimmy was sitting outside of the Canadian Emergency Room. He had been waiting inside for a long while, but boredom set in and a change of scenery was needed. They wouldn't allow him in the examining room, apparently the staff were having enough trouble trying to keep Chazz quiet without any more distractions - he had argued that if anything, Jimmy would be able to distract him from the pain, but they apparently weren't going to bend the rules for him.

"Huh," he spoke quietly to himself, pulling out his cell phone and switching it on. He'd forgotten all about it and figured that it'd been left back at the room: obviously it hadn't been. "Fifty-seven new voice messages...?"

-

"Come onnnn..." Chazz whined. Although the other skater was known as the whiner of the pair, he had his moments too. "When are ya lettin' me out of here? I want to go party!"

"Please, Mr.Michaels." One nurse sighed, her hand pushing a pair of glasses back up to the top of her nose. "You'll be let out in due course. You have a serious injury, and -"

"You said it wasn't serious." He countered, still in a whiny tone with a slight pout now accompanying. "Liar."

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Not good practice, obviously, but Chazz Michael Michaels was being a very awkward patient.

-

_"...look, that's not coming out right, I'll explain it... call me back, please."_

How many messages had Chazz left?! He knew that first was around 11 P.M. and ranged until around 6 A.M., but... woah. The third or forth message was from Katy, but then the rest? All Chazz. Every single one. No way could he listen to each one, it'd take hours!

"He better be paying for the phone calls." Jimmy mumbled, laughing to himself softly. "Idiot."

-

"I'm going to sing until you get Jimmy in here, yeah? He's got blonde hair and looks like a girl. Got it?" Before anybody could reply, Chazz began to loudly sing the first line of 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing..." He sang, though it was more of a shout; loud, out of tune and definitely annoying.

"Mr.Michaels!" Another nurse exclaimed. "Please, calm down. There are other patients here."

"I'm famous. Give me priority." Chazz crossed his arms and yelped as somebody prodded at his ankle. "Ow, damn it!"

-

Jimmy was smiling to himself as he listened to each message, even though he knew it was running his phone battery down. _"...Smelled like marshmallows..." _Crazy, crazy guy.

"Hello." A man with a stethoscope around his neck spoke, sitting down on the bench. "Your partner is asking for you and causing quite a ruckus, so we thought it'd see fit to allow you in there with him."

"Great!" He grinned, snapping his phone shut and jumping up. "Awesome. Thanks. How's he doing, is he good?"

"He's fine, just come..." The doctor nodded, standing back up and ushering Jimmy back into the hospital.

Before they even came close to the room, loud singing could be heard._  
_

"Oh, man." Jimmy said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Is that...?" He didn't really need any confirmation.

-

As soon as his friend stepped into the room, Chazz's singing came to halt - much to the relief of staff and patients alike.

"Jim!" He spoke fondly, "Come and give me some love, Brother. These guys are torturing me."


End file.
